Patinons, patinons pas
by Yuleo
Summary: Se faire trainer à la patinoire par son meilleur ami, c'est pas forcément la meilleure idée que Vanitas ait eu. [Secret Santa 2018, cadeau pour SisYa-Wa]


Je suis en retard et je suis désolé.e... J'ai vraiment honte de le sortir aussi tard mais je suis totalement en dehors de ma zone de confort.

 **Ya** , joyeux noël en retard, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop. J'ai fait du vanixel juste pour toi, je croise les doigts pour que ça te plaise !

Encore pardon...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Patinons, patinons pas**

En plein milieu du passage, Vanitas est immobile, les bras écartés et les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Les autres passants lui jettent des regards agacés, mais il les ignore royalement. Il est trop loin du bord de la patinoire pour s'y accrocher et il ne sait absolument pas patiner. Il est bien évidemment hors de question qu'il tombe, son égo le refuse. Mais le voilà bloquer, sans pouvoir bouger.

Et, entre nous, qui est le con qui a décidé que marcher sur la glace avec des lames accrochés à ses pieds était une bonne idée ?

\- Tu galères ?

Bien évidemment, il faut que son meilleur ami vienne en rajouter une couche. Oh, Axel en profite à fond. Même si sa dégaine et on ne peut plus ridicule – imaginez un grand mec biscornu aux cheveux rouges sur des patins – mais il est aussi diablement doué sur la glace. On dirait presque que c'est facile. Presque !

Et le bun a l'air vraiment ridicule dans sa position pour maintenir un équilibre précaire. Ce qui lui fout grandement les boules.

\- Je gère.

Il crache le mensonge avec hargne et si Axel n'était pas juste en face de lui, il le croirait. Sauf que là, Vanitas ressemble à un chat qui écarte les pattes pour ne pas entrer dans la baignoire. Hilarant, avec un côté un peu mignon. Mais ça, il ne le lui dira pas, Van est assez en colère comme ça.

\- Je te laisse alors.

\- C'est ça dégage !

Le rouge balance un magnifique sourire avant de retourner faire le tour de la patinoire, laissant son ami dans sa honte. Ami qui commence à sérieusement s'échauffer mentalement.

Nan mais sérieusement, qui a eu l'idée d'inventer la patinoire ? Un lieu où il fait plus froid que dehors et où tu t'amuses à tourner en rond en glissant sur la glace ? La personne avait une définition vraiment étrange du fun. Et très différente de celle de Vanitas.

Et pourtant, il est là, planté sur ses deux jambes tremblotantes sur la glace. Faut dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix.

En sortie avec Axel, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant au cinéma et dehors il faisait froid. Aucune envie de se poser dans un café pour parler et parce que c'est dimanche, la plupart des endroits amusants sont fermés.

Et l'autre enfoiré avait proposé la patinoire, ce à quoi il avait répondu non. Aller se les cailler en intérieur plutôt qu'en extérieur ? Mais bien sûr ! Sauf que voilà, Axel l'avait provoqué comme quoi il n'oserait et n'arriverait absolument pas à patiner. Et parce que Van est Van et bien… il avait relevé le défi. Ce qui explique la présente situation.

A son grand dan, patiner c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Déjà, il y a une histoire d'équilibre. Parce que ouais, ça glisse ! Heureusement qu'il a fini par choper le truc, il arrive à rester debout sans problème. A peu près sans problème. C'est avancer le plus compliqué. Selon l'autre grande cigogne qui lui sert de meilleur pote, il faut « faire comme quand on marche sauf que tu te laisses glisser ». Sauf que, comment dire… C'est pas vraiment utile ? Genre vraiment pas ? Axel aurait aussi bien pu lui faire un bras que ça l'aurait autant aidé.

Et parce que Van a une fierté beaucoup trop grosse pour son propre bien, il tente le coup. Il se lance sur la glace, un pied à la fois. L'équilibre en moins.

\- Oh putain merde !

Et sous les regards encore plus courroucés des autres patineurs, il leur rentre dedans pour atteindre le sacro saint bord. Sous les yeux du rouge, mort de rire.

\- Ferme-là !

\- Mais j'ai ri-

\- Ta gueule !

Il écume de honte au sens propre du terme. Ses yeux jettent des éclairs et il est rouge, rouge, rouge ! Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ce soit si compliqué. Il aurait mieux fait d'envoyer chier l'autre garçon et de rester chez lui à jouer à la console !

Axel lui prend soudainement la main. Il hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu fous quoi là ?

\- Je vais t'apprendre à patiner, ramène ta fraise.

\- C'est très gay.

\- Je t'emmerde, bouge.

D'un geste vif, le voilà coller au torse du rouge. Pas qu'il n'apprécie pas hein, mais la barrière st soudainement beaucoup trop loin à son goût.

\- Donne-moi tes deux mains.

\- J'ai pas envie de faire pédé.

\- Van… Tu es gay…

\- Et alors ?

Axel décide d'ignorer les commentaires de l'autre et lui prend les mains de force. Avec la mauvaise foi de Van ils y sont encore demain.

\- Regarde comment je fais.

\- Tu vas pas te casser la gueule ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Vany ?

\- J'ai pas envie que tu m'entraines avec toi si tu te casses la gueule. Sinon je peux pas me moquer.

Sourire en coin, il le provoque. Mais l'allumette ne prend pas feu. Il est patient.

\- Regarde mes pieds au lieu d'être un connard.

\- Mais être un connard fait partie de moi.

\- Alors arrête d'être toi.

Sans lui laisser le temps de surenchérir, il commence à reculer, tirant le brun à lui. Il peut bien au moins lui apprendre à patiner pour qu'il ne gêne pas les autres. Et puis, c'était son idée, de base… même si les remarques qu'il va se prendre durant les mois qui suivent devraient suffire à rembourser sa si terrible idée.

Les autres les regardent un peu bizarrement, sûrement qu'on les prend pour un couple. Ils décident de ne pas en tenir compte, trop concentrés sur leurs pieds. Et sur le fait de ne pas tomber pour le plus petit des deux.

\- Tu vois que tu t'en sors.

\- Ta gueule.

Vanitas est concentré sur ses gestes, cramponné aux mains d'Axel. Il n'a vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas envie de tomber. Mais il commence à piger le truc. A peu près. Ce n'est pas si compliqué en fait. Juste, ça glisse.

\- Ax !

Un garçon les rejoint avec grâce. Il a les cheveux blonds, en crête. Ses yeux bleus brillent et il affiche un grand sourire. Ses pupilles sont fixées sur le brun, le détaillant de haut en bas.

\- T'es avec ton mec ?

Un silence de quelques secondes lui répond avant que Van explose de rire, sous le regard blasé d'Axel.

\- Plutôt crever.

Le blond ouvre de grands yeux à sa remarque. Et parce que le brun en a marre, il récupère ses mains d'un geste plutôt brusque. Ça suffit les conneries un peu trop gays, il veut se barrer. Mais le grand dadais a décidé de faire les présentations.

\- Dem, voici Vanitas, mon meilleur ami. Van, c'est Demyx, un vieil ami dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

\- M'en souviens pas.

Ce qui est faux, il se souvient vaguement de quelques références à propos d'un ami d'enfance.

\- Sympa !

\- Van est toujours adorable… Que fais-tu de beau ici ?

\- Oh ! J'ai réussi à faire sortir Zexion !

\- Bravo !

Décidant qu'il a été assez poli comme ça, Vanitas les laisse sur ces bonnes paroles. Bon, certes, il n'est toujours pas le roi du patin. Il doit encore contrebalancer son poids avec ses bras pour garder l'équilibre, mais il s'en sort. C'est mieux qu'avant et, avec un peu d'entrainement, il pourra patiner aussi naturellement que les autres.

Il enchaine les tous de piste, devenant de plus à l'aise au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Son patinage devient plus fluide, son égo commence à s'enorgueillir. Mais on le pousse légèrement sans qu'il ne s'y attende et tout part en vrille.

Il perd son équilibre, bat des bras et se retrouve le cul sur la glace en quelques secondes. Sous les yeux de son meilleur ami, à terre aussi mais parce qu'il rit. Pas besoin de savoir calculer deux plus deux pour comprendre que la légère poussée vient de cet enfoiré. La rage de Vanitas flambe.

\- Je. Te. Hais.

\- C'est le karma Vany ! Fallait être gentil avec Dem !

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton pote !

L'égo en miettes sur le sol, il se relève et époussète ses fesses pour la forme. Il brûle de honte. Son sang est chaud dans son corps et il entend son cœur battre. Il est en colère de honte.

Sans jeter un seul regard à son meilleur ami, il se dirige vers l'extérieur de la patinoire.

\- Van ?

Pas de réponse. Le brun sort de la piste.

\- Eh Van !

Il le suit jusqu'au banc où le plus petit s'assoit et commence à enlever ses patins.

\- Van putain tu vas pas bouder !

Mais il semble que si. Sans croiser les iris nucléaire, Vanitas se dirige vers le casier où ses affaires sont rangées. Il compte se barrer d'ici sans demander son reste.

\- Van !

Toujours aucune réponse. Il l'attrape alors que le seul gosse compte repasser devant lui sans le regarder. Il sait que Van est en colère, qu'il n'aurait pas dû jouer avec lui comme ça. Mais merde, c'était juste une toute petite blague ! Il soupire.

\- Chocolat chaud?

Les orbes dorées sont méfiantes mais elles se fixent enfin sur lui. Il peut voir les pensées défiler dans la tête du hérisson noir. Oui ou non? Il sait que l'autre soupèse les deux réponses avec sérieux vu son expression.

\- Ok, mais tu paies.

Axel grogne. Le petit bar à côté de la patinoire coûte une blinde, ces gens se font des couilles en or tranquillement. Mais bon, si ça lui fait plaisir.

\- Ok, c'est un date.

\- T'es vraiment con.

L'allumette a un sourire en coin, et sa pose de dragueur.

\- Quoi, je suis pas assez à ton goût?

\- Paies moi mon chocolat et on verra après pour un date.

Ok, là c'est vraiment surprenant. Surtout venant de quelqu'un qui disait préféré mourir plutôt que de sortir avec lui.

\- J'croyais que tu préférais crever.

\- La mort c'est pas si tentant au final. Et ça va dépendre du chocolat.

Le rouge sourit, sourire en coin, plutôt ravi. Il ne sait pas à quoi son meilleur pote pense, mais un date ouais ; c'est pas mal. C'est tentant même. Surtout qu'il voit bien le léger rose sur les joues du garçon. Oh oui, très tentant.

\- Ça marche !


End file.
